This invention relates to a dual compartmented container having manual means to intermix the contents of the two compartments from outside the container. More particularly, this invention relates to an additive transfer device which is made a part of a dual compartmented flexible container and will effect communication between the two compartments upon actuation. In this manner the contents of the two compartments can be intermixed within the container and the resulting solution administered intravenously to a patient.
Devices providing separate compartments in a single container for separately enclosing different components in such a way that they may be later intermixed in a single container are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,923 to Nitardy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,017 to Davies, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,254 to Burke, et al. These devices are deficient in not being able to maintain an effective seal between the two components to be intermixed. Additionally in some instances, a barrier between separate chambers does not adequately withstand the rigors of handling and shipping leading to premature removal. For containers used in health care situations, sterility must be maintained. While many of the prior art devices are simple in configuration the arrangement of parts makes them difficult to sterilize unless the entire device is assembled in a totally sterile environment. Such manufacture is exceedingly expensive.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a manually operated dual compartmented container not subject to the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art such as those relating to sterility and premature activation. Other advantages are: a manually operable dual compartmented container wherein fluid communication between the container compartments is effected by means of a slidable piercing spike; an activating spike for a dual compartmented mixing container which also affords an additive port; a dual compartmented container with an actuating spike which can be fabricated from standard parts utilizing standard sealing techniques. Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.